Intentando sanar
by Aryanwriter
Summary: Victoria Martínez es una joven argentina que llega a Forks a pedido de su madre quien sufre una enfermedad terminal. Allí conoce al Dr. Cullen y su particular familia, con la que descubrirá comparte, más cosas de las que le gustaría admitir.
1. Capítulo 1

Me levanté rápidamente. El celular no paraba de sonar, lo apagué y miré a mi madre de soslayo. Seguía dormida. Tomé la mochila del suelo y salí de la habitación. Busqué a Rosie, la enfermera, para decirle que me iba al colegio. Escuela nueva, con gente nueva e idioma nuevo. Hallé a Rosie y luego de despedirme de mamá, pasé por el baño donde me cambié con rápidez.

Salí con urgencia del hospital y tomé mi bicicleta del poste donde la había enganchado. Un par de pedaleadas y ya estaba en el colegio. Me bajé de la bicicleta y metí el pie en un charco. Con furia encadené la bicicleta a un árbol no muy grueso y acomodándome la mochila ingresé al establecimiento.

Pasé por administración donde me dieron el horario de mis clases. Suspiré, algo bueno para comenzar: Español. Una manera de sentirme más cerca de casa. Entré al aula rodeada de miradas inquisitivas. Odiaba Forks, no entendía porqué mi madre se había obstinado tanto en hacerse atender por un tal doctor Cullen que trabajaba allí.

Busqué un asiento vacío, encontré una mesa sin ocupantes y me senté allí. Entró el profesor y un joven rubio con cara de dolor, junto a otro fornido con una enorme sonrisa lo siguieron.

Llegan tarde Sr. Hale y Sr. Cullen - dijo el profesor en español

Lo sentimos Sr. Salvo. Tuvimos un incidente en el camino –

Los jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa en la que yo estaba ubicada, percibí con intensidad el aroma dulce y penetrante que emanaban. Ese aroma creó una infinidad de sensaciones dentro de mí. Un sentimiento de violencia y deseo que no podía controlar. El muchacho alto se acercó y tendiéndome una mano dijo:

Emmet. Un placer conocerte... –

Victoria, Victoria Martínez – dije tomando su mano. Sus ojos dorados

Hipnotizaban. Sin saber lo que hacía me afiancé en su mano y me levanté de la silla. Mis ojos miraban a los suyos y sin darme cuenta lo besé.

El joven me apartó de su lado con una mirada extraña, aún no había soltado su mano.

Lo, lo siento – Dije en español

No hay nada que debas sentir dijo el joven en voz baja – Me dirigió

una última mirada y se sentó en otro banco junto al chico rubio.

Me sentí extraña hasta que la clase terminó. Cuando tocó el timbre salí del aula, detrás de mí venían Emmet y Hale. Una muchacha rubia, la más bella que jamás había visto lo esperaba. En el momento en que él traspuso la puerta lo besó.

En mis otras clases me encontré con dos personas más de apellido Cullen, un chico muy atractivo y una joven llena de energía. Al llegar el almuerzo me senté en una mesa sola con la decepción de que la bella rubia no estuviera conmigo en ninguna de mis clases.

Comí sola y observé que en una mesa sola se sentaban los Cullen y el muchacho Hale junto con la rubia. Pude comprobar que Emmet y la chica eran novios, así como Alice (creo que así se llamaba) y Hale. Sonreí con amargura. ¿Qué había pasado por mi cabeza para besar al muchacho? Ni siquiera me gustaba, por el contrario, el otro chico Edward, quien parecía aburrido era muy atractivo.

Tocó el timbre y me dirigí a clase, al pasar por su mesa sentí el mismo olor dulce y penetrante que cuando estaba en clase. En ese momento una muchacha pasó junto a mí. No pude resistirme a su olor embriagante, olía a caramelo... Me lancé a su cuello, sentía latir su corazón, su sangre fluir. Era una sensación tan embriagante. No pude llegar a ella porque Edward me había abrazado. La muchacha cayó al suelo. Ante una fría mirada de desdén por parte de Cullen se levantó aterrorizada.

Luchaba contra él, quería beber de la joven, quería saciar esa sensación de sed que me invadía.

Tranquilízate – dijo Edward – No te soltaré hasta que lo hagas –

Comencé a respirar con normalidad y me largué a llorar, Edward me soltó y salí corriendo del comedor. Corrí hasta mi bicicleta y una vez sobre ella pedalée hasta el hospital. No sabía que era lo que me sucedía. Me sentía tan horrorizada de mi misma.

Entré a la habitación de mi madre enjugándome las lágrimas. En ella se encontraba el Doctor Cullen haciendo su pase diario.

Buenos días- Saludé

Buenos días, Victoria, cuando termine con tu madre, ¿Puedes pasar

por mi despacho?

Por supuesto. ¿Quiere que vaya ahora y lo espere allí?-

Sería mucho mejor-

Caminé hasta el despacho del Dr. Cullen y entré. Sorpresivamente en una de las sillas destinadas a los pacientes se encontraba Edward. Cerré y abrí los ojos pero él seguía allí. "Pobrecilla, debe estar aterrada" dijo Edward.

No lo estoy – Respondí desafiante.

No dije nada- Dijo Edward sorprendido

Te oí, dijiste pobrecilla, debe estar aterrada-

No dije nada – Respondió Edward – Lo pensé-

El Dr. Cullen entró en su despacho. Tomó mis manos y me guío hasta la silla. Hizo que me sentara. Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Edward al pasar y se sentó en su silla. Antes de que pudiera mencionar palabra alguna, Edward dijo:

- Carlisle, ten cuidado. Creo que Victoria puede escuchar lo que pensamos-

- Está bien hijo, ya me he acostumbrado a la pequeña falta de privacidad que supone tener a alguien con tu habilidad en la familia – Dijo el Dr. Cullen mientras sonreía.

- No quise besar a su hijo Emmet, entiendo si usted supone que eso es un problema, pero por favor que no interfiera con el trato que le dispensa a mi madre – dije rápidamente

- Jajaja, parece que hubieras estado conteniéndote para decir eso desde que llegaste – dijo Edward.

"Gran idiota este Cullen" pensé con desprecio.

- No soy un idiota, pero si eso es lo que piensas está bien. No voy a contradecirte – Dijo Edward.

Lo miré con odio y dije:

- Puede ser que no sepa qué está pasando conmigo y que clase de fenómeno eres, pero puedo asegurarte que si vuelves a meterte en mi cabeza, acabaré contigo –

Edward me miró con desprecio y el Dr. Cullen debió de haber percibido que los ánimos se exaltaban, así que intervino:

- Victoria, lo que Edward hace es involuntario, con esfuerzo logra no oir lo que pensamos, pero esto dura tan sólo unos momentos – Juntó las yemas de sus dedos y prosiguió – Pero aquí, lo más importante no es el hecho de que mi hijo pueda saber lo que piensas, sino que tú puedas saberlo – Hizo una pausa y mirando detenidamente a Edward dijo – Edward, llamaste porque algo había sucedido en el colegio, ¿Puedes contarme? –

- Verás Carlisle, creo que Victoria es... como nosotros, o algo parecido –

- Pues, no me preocupa que sea como nosotros, sino que sea "algo parecido" a nosotros. Hijo, no conozco "algo parecido" a lo que somos. O lo eres o no – Puntualizó Carlisle.

- Disculpen, pero ¿Qué es lo que son? porque no veo muchas diferencias entre ustedes y yo – Pregunté impaciente. Intentaba escuchar lo que pasaba por sus cabezas pero no podía.

- No podrás oir nada – Repuso Edward – Con Carlisle tenemos, ¿Cómo es que los humanos lo llaman? Ah, si, "Mente en blanco" – sonrió forzadamente – Hasta que no sepamos lo que eres, no oirás nada –

- Está bien, como ustedes quieran. Me largo de aquí, y mi madre también. Pediré el traslado al hospital de Seattle. Dr. Cullen, es un gran médico... Con un pequeño problema de... identidad – Me levanté de la silla y tomé mi mochila del suelo – No sé qué es lo que pasó hoy, pero sucedió cerca de sus hijos. No entendí, ni entiendo la obstinación de mi madre en hacerse atender por usted. Muchas gracias, pero no será su médico nunca más – Caminé hasta la puerta y salí.

Llegué a la habitación de mi madre quien estaba semi despierta. Besé su frente y con cariño acaricié su mano. Me incliné a su oído y le dije:

- Mamá, iremos al hospital de Seattle, allí poseen mejor equipamiento y podrán atenderte mejor –

- NO – Gritó mi madre – Debemos quedarnos aquí... Vos tenés que... – En ese momento mamá dejó de respirar.

Salí de la habitación gritando como loca, caí al suelo. Veía manchas blancas, azules y verdes pasar a mí alrededor. Entre esas manchas distinguí a Edward Cullen quien me alzó y me llevó nuevamente al despacho de Carlisle.

Patalée, grité e intenté arañar a Edward Cullen con todas mis fuerzas pero era imposible. Nada de lo que hacía podía liberarme de sus brazos de acero. Lo único agradable de ser su prisionera era sentir la tibia calidez de su piel sobre la mía. Agotaba dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su cuello. Edward sonrió y una vez en el despacho de Carlisle se sentó en el suelo con mi persona sobre su regazo.

Comencé a llorar de forma desconsolada, no entendía lo que había pasado, dentro de mí reinaba la confusión. Podía oír la voz de Edward intentando tranquilizarme pero no quería obedecerle, me regodeaba en mi confusión. Me hacía sentir normal, no deseaba volver a sentirme como en la cafetería. En medio de mi llanto me sentía simplemente humana, sin deseos extraños que satisfacer.

La puerta se abrió y esta vez entraron Emmet, Jasper, Alice y la rubia novia de Emmet. Sentí la sangre subir hacia mis mejillas, me acurruqué aún más sobre el cuerpo de Edward y lloré más fuerte. En ese mismo instante sentí que toda la confusión y el dolor desaparecían. Una especie de calma invadió mi cabeza y relajó cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Los problemas ya no existían.

Muchas gracias Jasper- Dijo Edward - ¿Puedes levantarte?- Me preguntó.

Si- Me incorporé con lentitud y me marée.

Edward me sostuvo y me ayudó a sostenerme. Me acercó a una silla y me senté en ella. Sumamente nerviosa pensé en mi madre y en el estado en que la había dejado. Miré a Edward interrogante, sentía muchos zumbidos cambiantes a mi alrededor.

Lo siento- Dijo Edward – Pero creo que debes prepararte para lo peor, tu madre no pudo recuperarse...

Lancé un grito ahogado y caí al suelo. Me desperté en una habitación desconocida, lo único que recordaba era el rostro de dolor de Edward al anunciarme la mala noticia.


	2. Chapter 2

Me levanté y comencé a llorar nuevamente, salí de la habitación trastabillando y llamando a Edward en voz baja. Caminé por un pasillo que desconocía y llegué a una hermosa escalera de caracol. En ese mismo instante se abrió una de las puertas y salieron todos los Cullen juntos, se notaba que al menos Edward y sus padres estaban consternados. Me acerqué a ellos intentando articular palabra. Miré a Carlisle a los ojos y pude oir su voz que decía :"Lo siento, no pude hacer nada más para salvarla", aunque su boca no se había movido ni un ápice. En ese momento caí de rodillas al suelo y dije en castellano:

- Por favor, díganme que no es así. Quiero que me mientan si eso hace que el dolor desaparezca. No quiero vivir así....-

La Sra. Cullen se agachó y me abrazó dulcemente, se quedó en esa posición hasta que el llanto cedió poco a poco. Una vez sobrepuesta me levanté y ella conmigo. Suavemente murmuró:

Ven conmigo- y me llevó hacia una habitación del piso inferior.

Me hizo entrar en un maravilloso cuarto de baño donde limpió mi rostro y borró de él todo rastro de mi sufrimiento. Cepilló mi cabello y me dio un beso en la frente.

Salimos del cuarto de baño y bajamos al comedor. Allí nos esperaba toda la familia sentada alrededor de una gran mesa de madera de aspecto cálido. Esme se sentó a la derecha de Carlisle y me ubicó a la izquierda. Pude sentir la tensión reinante en el ambiente, la tristeza de Carlisle, la desconfianza de los hermanos de Edward, la curiosidad de Alice y demás sentimientos. Sin duda era el don que tenía Jasper Hale. Gracias al joven me había tranquilizado cuando estaba en el hospital, ¿Sería que yo también podía hacer eso?

Antes de que pudiera intentar cualquier cosa Carlisle habló:

- Victoria, como persona, lamento lo que sucedió con tu madre y te ofrezco mi hogar para que vivas en él junto a mi familia, como si fueras mi hija. Como médico, debo decirte que lo que sucedió era algo que esperábamos y que lamentablemente ya no podía posponerse. Hicimos todo lo médicamente posible para curarla-

- Pero ya no había más tiempo- Murmuré junto a él

- Lo siento Victoria, sé que las palabras son inútiles en este momento y que por más que intente consolarte, el vacío que sientes dentro de ti es muy difícil de llenar.... Pero hay algo que debo decirte. Tu madre habló conmigo unos minutos antes de morir y me contó lo que deseábamos saber. Mientras Edward estaba contigo, veía los recuerdos de tu madre, ya que llegado un punto, ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar, es por eso que necesito de él para poder terminar el relato-

- Perdón, no es por ser maleducada, pero no sé de qué relato hablan-

-Hablamos de lo que eres y de tu pasado ¿Es qué acaso no recuerdas nada?- Preguntó Edward sorprendido

- No, nunca había sucedido nada raro hasta que los encontré en la cafetería. Aunque siempre bromée sobre nuestra familia y la desgracia, porque parecíamos estar perseguidos por ella- Reí – Me refiero a tantas enfermedades y muertes. Parecíamos atraerlas-

- Tu madre nos dio la explicación para ello- Repuso Carlisle – Una vez que sepas la verdad, supongo que te sentirás triste nuevamente, pero no podemos ocultártela. Sobre todo porque de ella depende tu seguridad-

- Pero no podemos comenzar por tu historia, sino te revelamos a ti la nuestra. Lo qué somos en realidad y lo qué hemos decidido hacer con nuestras vidas- Repuso la Sra. Cullen.

- ¿Lo qué son y lo qué han decidido hacer con sus vidas? – Pregunté sorprendida y confundida – Señora, no la comprendo, podría ser más clara conmigo-

- Lo siento- Rió con amargura- Supongo que no sabes mi nombre, me llamo Esme y mis hijos son Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward, pero supongo que conocías el nombre de la mayoría ya que comparten clases contigo...-

Todos parecían estar al tanto de lo que sucedía, supuse que habían hablado de esto mientras yo dormía...

- Esme, le pido que me disculpe. Es que me siento desorientada. Siento que todos están a la expectativa de algo que debería conocer, pero que desconozco- Y comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos.

- No cielo, no llores- Dijo Esme – No te forzaremos a nada. Sólo queremos ayudarte-

- Pero para hacerlo, debemos comenzar a hablar, no podemos prepararnos para protegerla si no sabe lo que está sucediendo- Dijo Carlisle.

- Excelente- Dije con un dejo de ironía en la voz – Comencemos con el momento de los cuentecillos-

Carlisle habló:

- Victoria, empezaremos po nuestra historia. Trataré de hacerla sencilla, verás, nosotros no somos humanos, no al menos en el sentido completo de la palabra, pero alguna vez lo fuimos. Tampoco estamos "vivos", si es que por vida entendemos que tu corazón debe latir y debes tener una temperatura promedio de 36ºC-

Miraba a Carlisle, completamente hipnotizada por cada una de sus palabras, solamente alcancé a darme cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y con mucho esfuerzo logré cerrarla.

- Como Carlisle dijo ya, no somos humanos, ya que nuestro ADN es diferente. Tampoco estamos vivos, no al menos en el sentido literal de la palabra, pero como puedes ver, tampoco estamos muertos, al menos, no completamente- Dijo Esme

- No tenemos la misma dieta que tú y tampoco dormimos- Dijo Edward.

- Somos fríos, fuertes y nunca envejecemos- Dijo Emmet

-No podemos tener hijos, bueno no al menos nosotras ya que dadas las últimas circunstancias parece que ellos si... Tampoco podemos salir a la luz del sol... No nos desintegramos ni cosas por el estilo, simplemente no está permitido- Dijo Rosalie

- Somos criaturas mitológicas, pero reales- Dijo Carlisle

- Son vampiros- Murmuré en español.

La historia parecía el argumento principal de una chapucera novela de 5 dólares que se podían comprar en el aeropuerto de Seattle, ¿¿quien me aseguraba que esta gente no estaba jugando conmigo??

- En efecto lo somos- Respondió Carlisle en el mismo idioma que yo

- ¿Y qué es lo que soy yo? ¿Qué clase de abominación soy en realidad?- Suponiendo que todo lo que me dijeron sea real pensé.

- Eso es lo que tu madre aclaró antes de morir- Dijo Edward

-Cielo, no eres una abominación, ten eso en claro- Dijo Esme

- Muy bien- Dije levantándome de la mesa- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo fantasioso que suena todo esto? ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual debo creerles? Mi madre está muerta, toda mi familia lo está no hay forma de comprobar que lo que ustedes dicen es verdad.

- ¿Cómo explicas tus "poderes"?- Dijo Edward con una mirada socarrona

- Evolución, simple y llana evolución, si te gusta lo científico. Yo lo explico desde el punto de vista de la religión, Dios nos da dones que pueden llegar a parecer extraños, está en nosotros aprovecharlos o no-

-Jaja, Dios, tú crees que Dios puede llegar a hacer esto, ese Dios del cual dejó morir a tu familia y dejó que cosas como nosotros existiéramos con el simple y único objetivo de exterminarlos. Analiza la situación y dime dónde está tu Dios, porque llevo una eternidad buscándolo y no logro encontrarlo- La amargura en la voz de Edward era notoria, de repente todo el ambiente estaba tenso.

- Lamento la vida desgraciada que te ha tocado llevar, pero algunos todavía tenemos el consuelo de poseer fe, algo que es obvio que vos perdiste hace tiempo, ya derramé demasiadas lágrimas pensando que esta vida era una mierda y no valía nada. Me gasté horas llorando y preguntando porqué, ya no me quedan fuerzas para lamentarme de la suerte de porquería que me tocó. Llegué a un punto en el que me obligo a seguir y a tratar de vivir cada día sin pensar que no vale la pena cada segundo que pasa y respiro- Gritaba y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Había gritado en español y había sacado todo el odio y el dolor que me consumía.

Rosalie se levantó y se acercó hacia mi, sorprendentemente a lo esperado, me abrazó y pude sentir el frío contacto de su piel. Me apoyé sobre su hombro y lloré, escuché que ella murmuraba:

-Si pudiera llorar, lloraría contigo... Pero yo ya no tengo más lágrimas para derramar-

Pude sentir todo su dolor y su pena y comencé a creer que tal vez lo que ellos decían era verdad.

Era una mezcla demasiado inflamable de sentimientos así que le pedí a Rosalie que me dejara y salí del comedor de los Cullen con paso resuelto, ví que mi mochila estaba al lado de la puerta sobre una mesita, la tomé y crucé la puerta de la entrada. Saqué el celular de uno de los bolsillos y me coloqué los auriculares sumergiendo mi alma en la dulce música. Me sentía libre de preocupaciones, liviana y tranquila.

Caminé un par de kilómetros y llegué a la carretera. Tomé la dirección hacia el pueblo de Forks. De repente algo pasó sobre mi cabeza y aterrizó frente a mí.

- Ay mi Dios, Ave María Purísima, cuidame por favor-

-Dudo que tu Dios pueda cuidarte si quiero matarte- Dijo la suave voz de Edward Cullen-


	3. Chapter 3

Ignorando todas las señales de alarma que emitía mi cuerpo seguí caminando sin mirarlo en dirección hacia Forks. Sentí algo parecido a una risa a mis espaldas. Por más que los auriculares estuvieran al máximo podía oírlo. Mis piernas se sentían extrañas antes las oleadas de adrenalina que la inundaban. Rendida apagué la música y me quité los auriculares.

- Parece ser que si sos una bestia asesina-

-¿Y a qué se debe?- respondió Edward

- Mi cuerpo... Tiene todas las respuestas fisiológicas normales ante el peligro. El instinto intenta advertirme contra ti- respondí a la vez que levantaba mis hombros.

- Pues si... Parece que tu cuerpo es mucho más inteligente que tu cerebro- Su mirada de suficiencia despertaba la ira en mí nuevamente.

- Si, eso parece. En tu caso sucede lo mismo... Aunque deberíamos suponer que es distinto debido a la inexistencia de un cerebro-

-Jajaja... Eso quisieras...- Se giró hacia mí y me tomó de la mano apartándome del camino – Un auto- explicó.

Un fiesta pasó a toda velocidad por la carretera y Edward comenzó a guiarme hacia el bosque a la vez que decía:

-Necesitas hablar... No puedes seguir así. Supongo que cuando hiciste tu pequeño acto en casa te descargaste un poco... Pero no es todo lo que tu pobre corazón siente...-

-No, no lo es. Tenés razón, pero no se si quiera hablar con vos... Entendeme, ya no puedo diferenciar entre lo que se que es completamente real y lo que simplemente parece ser el producto de la buena imaginación de un escritor decadente-

-Vaya... Pobre escritor. Está bien, aunque no quieras hablar conmigo me quedaré contigo. No creo que pueda dejarte sola mucho tiempo. Tal vez intentes el suicidio. Las estadísticas dicen que en tu caso la gente es más propensa a la autodestrucción-

-Si, claro, el suicidio... La única forma de condenar mi alma a la tortura eterna. Por si no te importa, eh mis pies no caminan a mil por hora y vos vas un poquito rápido- Edward tironeaba constantemente de mi brazo a medida que avanzaba con una velocidad cada vez mayor.

- Perdóname, es que no estoy acostumbrado a caminar a la velocidad humana por el bosque- Rebajó la velocidad y se acomodó a mi paso.

-Bueno, en vista de que no hay manera de librarme de vos... Podrías dejar de tutearme y podrías "vocearme"- Sentí su risa- Si, es que me suena un poquito raro escucharte hablar así, aunque no te das una idea aproximada de lo que te agradezco que hables en español-

Llegamos a una especie de banco de madera en un claro no muy grande. Edward me sentó en él y se sentó a mi lado.

-Aquí suelo venir cuando me siento solo. Pensé que era un buen lugar para que descansaras un poco-

-Si...- Solté su mano y la coloqué entre mis piernas – La verdad que tu mano está helada-

-Uno de los inconvenientes del ser vampiro-

-Supongo que no el más grande...-

-No... pero tampoco es el más pequeño-

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que nos habíamos sentado y no había una mínima comunicación entre los dos. Yo ignoraba a Edward y no podía pensar en nada pues su presencia me ponía incómoda y podía sentir que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Los dos tratábamos de obviar cualquier tipo de pensamiento que nos pusiera en evidencia con el otro.

-Bien, quieres... Perdón, ¿Querés hablar?- Me preguntó

-No lo sé, todavía no puedo procesar nada de lo que pasó. No con un lector de mentes al lado mío, sabés.... La falta de privacidad no es algo cómodo-

-Jajaja... Cómo si para mí fuera fácil tener la cabeza en blanco. No te olvidés que es mi primera experiencia con la "desnudez mental"- Dijo a la vez que hacía el signo de comillas con sus manos.

Reí, y me sentí tan bien. La risa aliviaba por unos segundos la pena y el dolor.

-Quiero saber...- Miré a Edward y el comprendió al instante que era lo que quería decirle.

- ¿De qué nos alimentamos? Nosotros, los vampiros-

- Sangre, supongo...-

-Si, sangre. ¿Y sabés porqué te lanzaste sobre esa chica en la cafetería?-

-No creo que haya sido una baja de azúcar-

-Jaja... Te sorprendería saber que fue algo parecido. Esa chica olía condenadamente bien y la tentación fue demasiada-

- Noooo, Jajaja, ¡Ahora intentás que yo me trague el cuento de que soy una de ustedes! Jajaja, esa si que es buena- Reí algo atemorizada por la idea.

-A ver, que quede claro, no sos una de nosotros, no completamente. A lo que yo voy es a la similitud que hay entre vos y nosotros... Porque Victoria vos sos, ni más ni menos, que el producto de un humano y un vampiro. Mejor dicho una humana y un vampiro.-

-¿Pero cómo podría ser eso posible?- Pregunté confundida

- Emm, ni Carlisle ni yo estamos muy seguros. Investigamos un poco en Internet y contactándonos con algunos de nuestros amigos para ver si conocían algo de este tipo y nos encontramos con muchas paredes.... Pero... logramos dar con una leyenda de un tal Libishomen quien supuestamente embaraza mujeres hermosas para luego alimentarse de ellas y el producto de esa unión no es más ni menos que un semivampiro que asesina a su madre- Dijo Edward sin inmutarse

"No puede ser... La culpable de la muerte de mi mamá soy yo" "¿Cómo es que puedo seguir viva si yo la maté?" "No, no, NOOO, NO SOY UNA ASESINA" Respiraba agitadamente y miraba las palmas de mis manos horrorizada, sentía que me ahogaba. Era como si estuvieran oprimiendo mi pecho. Empecé a ver todo negro y me fui para adelante...

"Lo único que falta es que muera en este momento, y no podré evitar el sentimiento de culpabilidad porque yo le comuniqué lo que es en realidad" "No, sangre, ¿Porqué tuvo que romperse la cabeza justo en este momento?""Augh que bien huele, creo que no notara si le doy un lametazo" "¿Cómo puedo pensar en lamerla, es asqueroso?" "No lo notará"

En ese momento me levanté y dije:

-Nadie va a lamer a nadie. Te corrés vampiro asqueroso o mi muerte va a pesar sobre tu consciencia-

-Jajaja... Veo que ya vamos mejor con lo de leer mentes ajenas, Pequeño Saltamontes-

-Pequeño Saltamontes tu vieja- Me levanté y me fui.

Estaba que bullía de furia.

-Tranquila. Volvamos al banco que hay cosas que necesito explicarte y que vos tenés que saber hoy si o si-

Le hice caso y volvimos al claro nos sentamos y Edward comenzó de nuevo:

-No sé en dónde me quedé-

-En el semivampiro asesino de madres- Respondí irónicamente

-Ah si. Bueno, la madre fallece en el momento del parto y por lo que es obvio tu madre estaba bastante viva hasta esta mañana. Por lo cual hay una sola respuesta obvia. Tu mamá no es tu mamá. Sos hija de otra mujer, pero ¿De qué mujer? Bueno, tu madre nos dio esa respuesta antes de morir-

Al mencionar la muerte de mi madre, Edward había hecho que el dolor y la soledad regresaran a cernirse sobre mis hombros. Ahora resultaba ser que había matado a alguien, pero no sabía a quien.

-Tu madre no es otra persona que tu tía Mariana Moreno. La hermana menor de tu mamá. Ella falleció a la edad de 18 años, el mismo día en que vos naciste-

-La vida de la tía Mariana siempre fue un misterio que estaba prohibido develar. Todos en la casa callaban al hablar de ella y mi abuela me miraba como si yo fuera la culpable. Ahora entiendo porqué-

-Mariana comenzó a salir con uno de sus compañeros de universidad, el cual nosotros suponemos que es tu padre. Sólo salían de noche y cada vez que tu abuela lo invitaba a almorzar o algo parecido Mariana "enfermaba" y cancelaban la invitación- Dijo Edward

-Ella sabía lo que era- Murmuré

-Eso creemos. A los dos o tres meses de verse con este chico Mariana buscó a tu mamá y le contó que estaba embarazada. Tu mamá le preguntó por el chico y Mariana le respondió que nunca él debía saber de tu existencia. Tu madre extrañada interrogó a Mariana y descubrió la verdad. Al mes y medio Mariana te dio a luz. En realidad vos saliste de su vientre usando tus manos y dientes. Tu mamá vió el proceso de tu nacimiento y ayudó a tu verdadera madre durante el embarazo- dijo Edward

-Hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Un mes y medio de embarazo? ¿Yo la atravesé? ¿Literalmente?- Pregunté confundida

- Si, un mes y medio. Creemos que este tipo de embarazos no dura el tiempo convencional y que todo el proceso de crecimiento de ustedes es diferente al normal. Y si Victoria, la atravesaste. Primero rompiste sus costillas, perforaste uno de sus pulmones, quebraste su columna y desgarraste su vientre para nacer- Dijo Edward apenado

-Soy un monstruo... No merezco vivir... Edward necesito que hagas algo por mí-

-Lo que sea- Respondió

-Prometelo-

-Lo prometo-

-Edward... TENÉS QUE MATARME-

- Sos demasiado extremista- Dijo Edward

-¿Te parece?- respondí irónica- Como vos no sos el asesino-

-¿Estás segura? No sabés nada de mí y no podés juzgarme- respondió fríamente.

- Ah, entonces yo no puedo decir nada, pero vos tenés carta blanca para hacerte el psicoanalista conmigo. Ya veo que te cerrás y no querés que nadie te ayude...- Suspiré- Por mí bien, saltá de un puente si te hace feliz, no voy a decirte nada-

Me levanté del banco y comencé a adentrarme en el bosque. Intenté concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas en oir lo que pensaba Edward.

"No encontrarás nada aquí"

"No buscaba nada... Necesito estar sola"

"Lo pensé, te seguiré a la suficiente distancia como para poder escuchar un breve eco. Así podré buscarte cuando tú lo desees" Pensó Edward.

"Y volvemos con el tú... Muchas gracias" Respondí.

A diferencia de lo que parecía normal, el suelo estaba seco en algunos lugares, debido a que las copas de los árboles se entrelazaban y generaban una especie de red tan tupida que el agua no podía pasar.

- Como Edward- murmuré- No deja que la preocupación y el cariño de los demás atraviese la dura coraza que lleva su corazón-

Llegué a una especie de riachuelo, me senté en una piedra al borde del agua y dejé que las puntas de mis dedos rozaran el agua, estaba helada.

Allí, sola, pude asimilar todo lo que había pasado, sentí como mi estómago se hacía un nudo que comenzaba a subir por mi garganta. El llanto salió lento, silencioso, doloroso.

Llevaba ya unas dos horas sentada, cuando pude oír a Edward gritar:

-¡EMMET NO!-

Emmet apareció corriendo por el sur, sus ojos eran negros, me tomó un microsegundo comprender qué era lo que deseaba. Ese microsegundo fue suficiente para que Emmet me golpeara con la misma fuerza con la que un camión a 100 km/h me hubiera embestido.

- Emmet no, por favor, no – rogaba por mi vida mientras pensaba en dónde se encontraba Edward.

-Emmet, tranquilizate, soy yo Victoria- Temblorosa levanté la mano derecha, ya que la izquierda la tenía contra el suelo y bajo el brazo de Emmet. Acaricié su cabello, Emmet pareció reaccionar ante el contacto e inmediatamente se relajó, bajé mi mano por su cuello y su brazo, grabando a fuego en mi memoria cada centímetro que rozaba. Cuando llegué a mi objetivo, tomé su mano y la quité de mis muslos. Emmet volvió completamente en sí y ví en sus ojos la vergüenza y la impotencia por lo sucedido.

- No podés negar que te vas camino a ser un eunuco si te encuentra tu novia-

-No, no lo puedo negar-

Sonriendo me incliné hacia delante y lo besé, lo más impactante fue sentir que sus labios respondían con una pasión desgarradora.


	4. Chapter 4

No habían pasado unos segundos cuando Emmet me soltó como si una descarga eléctrica hubiera pasado por sus dedos. Sentí el revoltijo de pensamientos de varias personas acercándose al lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Emmet se sentó y me ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Podía oír la tensión en sus pensamientos, en el momento en que Edward apareció junto al agua cualquier pensamiento en la cabeza de Emmet se disipó. Lo imité, no quería que Edward fuera testigo de nuestro "pequeño" beso.

-¿Estás bien? La desesperación no me permitía oírte claramente-Dijo Edward al momento en que se inclinaba y me abrazaba

-Si.... Sí, es que.... todo sucedió tan rápido. Gracias a Dios Emmet recuperó el control antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores-

-Lo siento Victoria. No fue mi intención que pasara NADA de lo que pasó- Dijo Emmet, remarcando el nada.

Edward nos miró con extrañeza y dijo:

-Hay algo que me estoy perdiendo. No intentes jugar conmigo Emmet-

-¿Porqué lo haría hermanito? Tú sabes que nunca trato de engañarte, no con esa mente invasora que tienes- Respondió Emmet sarcásticamente.

Rosalie, Alice y Jasper ingresaron a mi campo de visión. En menos de un segundo Rosalie se encontraba entre Edward y Emmet. Cuando Jasper llegó a nuestro lado, inmediatamente mi pulso se calmó al igual que yo, me sentía tranquila y segura

-No fue intencional Edward, no planeaba herir a tu _pequeña protegida_- Dijo Rosalie, destilando ácido con cada una de sus palabras.

-**¿Estás segura? **Pude ver en su mente las miles de formas que ideó de matarla en el simple momento en que entró al despachó de Carlisle y la olió. Pude ver como se imaginaba gozando de su sangre cuando compartieron clases. Dime Rosalie, ¿Tan segura estás que él no deseaba hacerle daño? Si hubieras visto lo que yo de seguro no lo estarías- Respondió Edward con una furia que no le había conocido antes.

Rosalie miró a Emmet con una mirada extraña, pude ver que en su cabeza se preguntaba qué era lo correcto y qué no lo era. Giró hacia Emmet y le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ví como los labios de Rosalie musitaban algo ininteligible para mí. "Sé sincero si esperas mi ayuda la próxima vez que esto suceda" pensó Rosalie, supuse que eso era lo que había dicho. Sin embargo Emmet respondió un poco más alto y pude escuchar que decía "NO habrá próxima vez"

Pensé que eso también iba dirigido hacia mí y que por eso había subido el tono de su voz, para que yo pudiera oírlo.

Alice y Jasper quienes no habían hecho nada más que observar se acercaron a nosotros.

-No puedo verla- Murmuró Alice

-¿Cómo que no puedes?- inquirió Edward

-No, solamente veo lo que conozco Edward, eso se limita a humanos y vampiros, no sé nada de semivampiros, creo que por eso no puedo verla-

-Por eso no pudiste prevenir el ataque de Emmet, vaya, es extraño- Dijo Edward

- Si, lo es. Supongo que todo lo que se relacione contigo Victoria será extraño. No eres algo común, así que nada que lleve tu toque será "normal"- Rió –Como si nosotros fuéramos normales también-

-No te sientas culpable Victoria- Dijo Jasper, la sensación de tranquilidad volvió a invadirme-Espero que eso te ayude-

Sonreí, Edward me levantó del suelo y comencé a sacudir la tierra húmeda de mi ropa. Desistí cuando la tierra comenzó a extenderse en varias direcciones. Era inútil intentarlo, tendría que esperar a que se secara para sacarla. En ese momento, Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Fue como si alguien hubiese comenzado a hacer zapping en mi cabeza, miles de imágenes venían a mi mente, podía vernos a Edward y a mí besándonos en una, pero en otra me abrazaba a Emmet mientras observábamos un lago. Vi morir a uno de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida y a una de las chicas del instituto embestir con su camioneta al que suponía yo, era su novio en estos mismos momentos. Asustada me separé de Alice, quien me observó sorprendida. Edward se nos acercó y dijo:

-Alice, le has transferido tu don a Victoria, ella lo ha… copiado. Parece ser que solamente puede hacerlo mediante el tacto… Jasper, tú la tocaste cuando estaba inconsciente y por eso ella siente con tanta intensidad los sentimientos ajenos. Yo la toqué en varias ocasiones, y ella puede ver que piensan los que la rodean. Alice la abrazó y…. y tendrían que haber visto lo que sucedió en su cabeza, fue… fue algo inexplicable.-

- O sea que… ¿Puedo ver el futuro y cambiar el estado anímico de las personas? Vaya, podría hacerme rica con esto-

-No es tan bueno, créeme, es útil, pero cuando te usan como bola de cristal todo el tiempo se vuelve un poco tedioso- Respondió Alice

-Amor- Dijo Jasper- Deberíamos ir a casa, Esme debe de estar preocupada.

Se fueron por el mismo camino que habían usado Emmet y Rosalie, tomados de la mano. Envidiaba el amor que se tenían

-Creo que haré lo mismo que ellos, me iré a casa-

-No podés irte, no terminé de contarte todo y no quiero que estés sola- Dijo Edward

-Sabés que sos un chico complicado, ¿No? Edward, no voy a quedarme en tu casa, no quiero generar más problemas con tu familia. Tus hermanos están enojados con vos y es por mi culpa. Emmet de seguro debe sentirse terrible y eso es mi culpa también-

-No es tu culpa, es más, no es culpa de nadie. Cuando estamos de caza nos liberamos y somos más susceptibles a ceder a nuestros instintos originales, Emmet y Rosalie podrán superar el mal trago, y _no te odian_- Puntualizó Edward.

Comencé a caminar hacia el bosque, dudaba de la afirmación de Edward.

-Emm, no creo que sepas como volver, así que te acompaño- Lanzó una carcajada cristalina al aire nocturno- Te dejo en tu casa y me quedo a cuidar, pero va a ser mejor que me digás donde vivís-

-Oh, pensé que lo sabías todo- Dije en tono de burla- Vivo en uno de los tres departamentos de los Newton. Cuesta su dinero pero es confortable, realmente pueden darse la gran vida, con la tienda y los departamentos-

-Jajaja, supongo que pueden vivir bien, pero no tan bien como nosotros-

-Supongo que con la eternidad surge el ahorro y la vanidad- Respondí distraída

-Con una hermana "vidente" surgen los pronósticos de Wall Street y las ganas de impresionar a las chicas- Volvió a reír, dejándome encandilada con su sonrisa.

- ¿Y cuántas han resultado beneficiadas con tus tácticas?-

-Por el momento, sólo una y la conocés en profundidad-

-A este paso no llegamos más- Dije abatida, deseando cambiar de tema.

Pude sentir como Edward me tomó por la cintura y me colocó sobre su espalda.

-Agarrate bien- me ordenó

Me sujeté a su cuerpo lo más fuerte que pude y Edward comenzó a correr, corría a una velocidad asombrosa. Ahora podía entender lo que se sentía volar, me abandoné a la sensación asombrosa de ir flotando entre los árboles y a los veinte minutos nos encontrábamos frente a la puerta de mi departamento. Edward me bajó y mirándome a los ojos me preguntó:

-¿Te gustó?-

-¿Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida?-Respondí abrazándolo.

Sus sentimientos fluctuaban a una velocidad asombrosa, segura de que él podía escuchar las variaciones de mi corazón, pensé que al menos estábamos a mano con eso.

Lo solté y sentí como se restablecía la calma en su interior, busqué la llave en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y me di cuenta de que no tenía mi mochila.

-Debe de estar en el bosque- murmuré

Una vez adentro, Edward se sentó en la pequeña cocina y me observó cocinar algo de arroz. Comí sin preocuparme demasiado en lo que masticaba. Terminé, miré a Edward y él me entendió. Se acercó y me dio un abrazo. Cinco segundos después había desaparecido.

Lavé lo que había ocupado para la cena tarareando "Quiero vivir la vida amándote" y luego de una ducha me acosté… Habían sido dos días demasiado intensos.


	5. Chapter 5

Me desperté asustada, había tenido varias pesadillas, de eso estaba segura, pero no podía recordarlas. Me senté en la cama y miré el despertador, las diez de la mañana. Era demasiado tarde como para presentarme en el Instituto, fui hasta el armario a buscar algo que ponerme, era enero y hacía frío. Me costaba acostumbrarme a la idea de que hacía menos de un mes había estado gozando del calor, y ahora sufría un frío húmedo e invasor.

Sin mucho convencimiento elegí una camisa a con cuadrados rosas y blancos (una de mis favoritas), un jean claro y saqué mis botas blancas de caña alta. Ya que no iría a la escuela, era el momento más adecuado para buscar un trabajo. Dejé la ropa sobre la cama y salí de la habitación, cuando lo hacía noté un bulto sobre una de las sillas y volví a entrar, era mi mochila. Me acerqué a ella y pude ver que tenía una nota que supuse venía de Edward: "La próxima vez trata de no olvidar tus cosas en el bosque, no es un lugar seguro para ti" La dejé sobre la mesa de luz y fui al baño donde me lavé los dientes con una fuerza exagerada y terminé lastimando mi labio inferior y me duché. Con el pelo mojado volví a la habitación, me vestí y me sequé el cabello. Me pinté, busqué un bolso y una campera. Pasé algunas cosas de la mochila al bolso, prendí la computadora e imprimí una copia del CV que había preparado. Apagué todo y guardé la carpeta en el bolso. Salí sin desayunar y reparé en que mi bicicleta estaba encadenada a un poste. "Edward" pensé.

**PAUL POV**

Una chica fantásticamente hermosa salió de uno de los departamentos Newton, tenía que ser nueva en el pueblo, ya que jamás la había notado, y no era que las chicas hermosas Pasó a mi lado y entró a la tienda de los Newton, era alta, 1,78, buen cuerpo, una larga melena color castaño claro con ondas caía por su espalda, no pude ver sus ojos, pero estaba casi seguro que eran grises.

Entré a la tienda detrás de ella, estaba buscando trabajo. La arpía Newton le dijo que no, que lo sentía pero que el jefe Swan le había reservado el puesto para su hija que llegaba en unos meses. La chica sonrió y le agradeció el tiempo. Salió de la tienda mientras yo pagaba lo que había ido a buscar. Salí corriendo, tenía un trabajo para ofrecerle.

**VICTORIA POV**

Un muchacho me había estado observando, había oído lo que pensaba de mí y por un lado me sentía halagada, aunque por el otro me molestaba mucho que los hombres radiografiaran cada centímetro del cuerpo de una mujer. Tomé nota de su piel cobriza, Rosie una vez, me había comentado sobre la reserva de La Push y sobre sus habitantes, los quileutes y relacioné el color de su piel con ellos. La Sra. Newton me dijo que no podía darme trabajo y salí de la tienda para buscar en otro lugar.

Forks no era muy grande, así que supuse que en hora y media habría terminado de recorrer todos los lugares donde podrían emplearme. Pude oír como el joven pensaba en un empleo que podía llegar a ser para mí.

**PAUL POV**

Si que caminaba rápido, había tenido que aumentar la velocidad para alcanzarla. Entonces la llamé:

-¡Disculpa!-

**VICTORIA POV**

El chico me había llamado, me giré hacia él y le contesté:

-¿Me llamaste?-

-Claro, no veo a nadie más por aquí- Respondió.

"Oh no, el típico creído"

-Jajaja, supongo que sí ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- pregunté con una sonrisa que no prometía nada

-Mejor, dicho, en qué puedo ayudarte. Te escuché buscando trabajo en Newton's, y lamentablemente no te lo entregaron, pero yo tengo uno para ofrecerte y donde no te rechazarán- respondió muy pagado de si mismo.

-Pues una buena oferta de trabajo cambia todo. Te invito un café. Esta mañana no desayuné- Respondí. La cafetería más concurrida de Forks, estaba tan sólo a 20 metros y el hambre apremiaba.

**PAUL POV**

Estaba comprobado que mi atractivo sobre las mujeres aumentaba con el correr de los días. Lo único malo era que no llevaba un solo centavo encima. Había llevado justo para los artículos en Newton's y no me había puesto a pensar en que una belleza terminaría invitándome un café.

Me gustaba verla caminar, pero de seguro lo notaría, así que para romper el hielo, que mejor que saber su nombre.

-Y… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

**VICTORIA POV**

Oh por Dios, si que tenía la autoestima muy alta, tendría que bajarle los humos, pero después de que me hubieran dado el trabajo.

-Victoria, Victoria Martínez, y tú empleador desconocido, supongo que tenés un nombre-

-Paul- respondió y pude oír como pensaba "El más atractivo de la reserva"

-Bueno Paul, es un placer- Respondí a la vez que entraba en la cafetería.

Le sostuve la puerta para que pudiera pasar y me reí ante su frustración, estaba perdiendo oportunidades de impresionarme.

Nos sentamos junto a la ventana y nos atendieron. Pedí un café con tostadas y Paul tocino con huevos fritos y gaseosa. Sí que tenía estómago.

**DOS SEMANA DESPUÉS**

Me levanté, apagué el celular y me vestí, joggins, zapatillas y un pulóver. Saqué un bolso a cuadros negros y blancos, metí todo lo necesario y después de un café salí de la casa. Caminé hasta el Instituto bajo la persistente llovizna, Edward me había regalado una parka que hacía mis días más felices.

-¿Y tu vehículo motorizado? Pensé que era una extensión de tu cuerpo- Dijo Edward asustándome. Lo abracé y lo besé en la mejilla, un gesto al que pude comprobar, todavía no se había acostumbrado.

-Lo dejé en casa, Paul, quien volvió a dar señales de vida, me va a pasar a buscar a la salida para llevarme hasta el trabajo-

-No me gusta nada la cercanía que tenés con él- Dijo Edward, su sonrisa había mutado hacia una mueca de desprecio.

-Hace una semana y media que no lo veo. Además a él tampoco le gusta nada la cantidad de tiempo que pasamos juntos, pero no lo dice. Lo piensa constantemente, pero hay cosas que no logro captar, hay algo que me esconde y no se que es. Cada vez que piensa en eso logra escaparse, es como si supiera que puedo oírlo-

-Son ideas tuyas Victoria-Dijo Edward pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

Entramos al instituto. Odiaba la manera en que la gente nos miraba. Como si el que estuviéramos juntos significaba que entre los dos había algo más que amistad. Me deshice de su brazo y me miró divertido, él sabía que yo sabía que él pretendía que con el tiempo el lazo que nos unía mutara a algo más que una amistad; pero lamentablemente no había nada que pudiera darle. Lo que sentía por Emmet se había magnificado, soñaba con él constantemente y la imagen de los dos abrazados frente a un lago que no conocía se repetía cada noche.

Pasaron las clases y el almuerzo, uno de los contados momentos en los que veía a Emmet, podía ver la manera en que miraba a Rosalie y cómo la trataba, parecía que no hubiera nada más en su mundo.

- ¿Victoria, vienes a casa esta noche?- Preguntó Alice-

- Claro que si, por cierto, eso que me harás de cenar tiene una pinta excelente-

Alice rió y dijo:

-Ahora siento lo mismo que los demás, de seguro puedes ver todo-

-Bueno, no todo. No lo tengo tan desarrollado como vos, me cuesta encontrar la sintonía correcta-

-Victoria, necesito que hablemos, ¿Puede ser?- me preguntó Edward

-Claro que sí, vos sabés que no tenés que preguntarme-

Tocó el timbre y todos volvieron a clases, excepto yo que había conseguido una licencia del director para ir a trabajar en vista de mi situación de "desamparada".

Saludé a todos y abracé a Edward quien se había vuelto mi baluarte, en él me apoyaba cuando me sentía completamente sola.

Pasé por mi casillero, busqué la remera que me habían dado en la tienda y en la que habían bordado mi nombre. Guardé un par de libros y salí del Instituto. Paul se encontraba allí con una vieja camioneta, una Chevy roja. Le sonreí y el me sonrió, era bastante atractivo debía reconocerlo. Para sumarle parecía que criaba músculo. Estaba enorme.

-Bueno Señorita, ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó

-Em, un hola para comenzar no estaría mal, que yo sepa no dormimos juntos-

"No estaría mal" pensó. Comencé a reír y me miró extrañado.

-Demasiado largo de explicar- le espeté

Subimos a la camioneta y en cuanto me senté en el asiento un olor extraño, como a perro sin bañar inundó mi nariz. Miré a Paul pero él no dijo nada, supuse que tal vez estaba acostumbrado al olor o que era propio del vehículo, pero era extraño. Nunca había olido así antes. Miré nuevamente a Paul, llevaba el pelo mucho más corto que de costumbre, como si se hubiese rapado. Hacía una semana y media (la última vez que lo ví) llevaba el pelo como siempre. Lo estaba mirando con bastante intensidad y Paul no era ajeno a eso, me daba gracia como se jactaba en su interior hasta que pensó "Tiene sus beneficios con las chicas esto de la lic…" no pudo terminar la palabra fue como si alguien hubiese silenciado su cerebro. Lo cual fue bastante extraño, era exactamente lo que le había comentado a Edward, salvo que esta vez el silencio había sido sumamente violento.

**PAUL POV**

Me había escapado. Sam me había dicho que todavía era muy inestable y me había sugerido esperar unas semanas más pero necesitaba verla. Si no lo hacía era muy probable que el chupasangre de Cullen la sedujera, se había aprovechado de su dolor por la pérdida de su madre para acercarse a ella. Por suerte estábamos nosotros y el tratado, él no podría morderla por mucho que lo deseara. Fui a casa de Billy Black quien estaba al tanto de todo y le pedí prestado el monovolumen. Le había telefoneado para avisarle que iría a buscarla. Cullen las iba a tener bastante difíciles.

Estacioné a la salida del Instituto, y ella salió, estaba hermosa. Bueno, siempre lo estaba. Una ráfaga de viento le dio en la espalda y trajo su aroma. Agg, olía asqueroso. Una mezcla del aroma a manzana que la caracterizaba y el olor dulzón y ardiente de los vampiros. Me quemaba la nariz pero nada podía hacer, si ella lo notaba estaba muerto.

Estábamos por llegar a la reserva y me miraba embobada, realmente tiene sus beneficios con las chicas esto de la lic… De la nada mis pensamientos se silenciaron. El día en que me transformé en un licántropo por primera vez, Sam me ordenó que no hablara sobre el secreto con nadie que estuviera fuera de la manada y el consejo de la tribu "No te atrevas ni a pensarlo" habían sido sus palabras.

**VICTORIA POV**

Llegamos a la reserva y Paul estacionó junto al negocio, se acercó a mí de una manera bastante peligrosa, tomó mi rostro y mirándome directo a los ojos dijo:

-Siempre estaré cuando me necesites- besó suavemente mi mejilla y bajó a abrirme la puerta.

Bastante helada me bajé de la camioneta y sin mirarlo entre a la tienda. Oh no, había comenzado con el cortejo.

Mi turno en la tienda estaba por terminar cuando entraron Sam Uley y Jared algo, aún no sabía su apellido. Seguí con mi trabajo para español, me faltaban un buen par de hojas para terminar la redacción sobre las etnias latinoamericanas que el Sr. Salvo no podría negarse a calificar con una A. Me tenía cansada aprobando con lo justo cada trabajo que le entregaba tan sólo por que le molestaba saber que entendía cada frase que decía y que me daba cuenta de los espantosos errores que cometía al hablar.

Sam y Jared se acercaron a mí, venían con dos canastos llenos a rebosar de comida cada uno. Los miré sorprendida y sonreí:

-¿Tienen hambre muchachos?-

Jared miró a Sam quien asintió y me devolvió la sonrisa. El gesto de Jared me sorprendió un poco, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso a Sam para responderme.

-Tenemos un estómago más grande que el del resto de los humanos- bromeó Jared

-Y un bolsillo más abultado también porque con tus canastos ya llevo una cuenta interesante- repliqué

-Por eso no hay problema- Dijo Sam

-Que bueno que sean ricos entonces- repliqué

-Bueno, no es que seamos pobres pero, Sara nos cobra solamente la mitad de lo que llevamos, es un acuerdo que tiene con nuestras familias.- Dijo Sam

-Y entre Sam y yo nos dividimos los gastos por la mitad- Repuso Jared con una sonrisa

"Es bastante bonita, supongo que Paul se enojará bastante si le robo a su chica"

-¿Son amigos de Paul?-

-Si, ¿preguntas por algo en especial?, a él no le molesta que salga con sus amigas- Dijo Jared

-No, es que Paul los ha mencionado un par de veces, bueno, cuando nos conocimos te nombró a ti-Dije señalando con mis ojos a Jared- Ya que ambos van juntos al instituto, y a Sam, si puedo llamarte por tu nombre, lo mencionó al pasar por algo relacionado con un oso-

Los ojos de Sam Uley se volvieron oscuros y pude ver como sujetaba cada vez más fuerte la canasta que aún sostenía en sus manos. Empezó a sacudirse con fuerza y Jared sin dejar de sonreír lo tomó por los hombros y habló algo en quileute, luego, habló en inglés:

-Vamos hermano, de seguro que ella no quiere ver como imitas a un oso pardo. Ya sé que aquí todos te conocemos por lo bueno que eres con eso, pero no es el momento. Ella está trabajando-

Sam comenzó a calmarse y ambos se largaron a reír a carcajadas. Más allá del teatro pude sentir como si fuera propio el dolor de Sam y el pánico de Jared. Allí había algo extraño. Terminé de cargar todo en la vieja registradora, les cobré y se fueron. La tienda quedó impregnada de un olor asqueroso. No había perros así que ellos tenían que tener ese olor.


End file.
